Hisoka's wonderful, awesome, very nice day
by Professur
Summary: Hisoka decides to have a bad day but will fate let him? hopefully humorous. rated T cause it's hisoka


**Disclaimer: i do nae own yami no matsuei. i also dont own the book i was inspired from, alexander and the terrible horrible no good very bad day.  
**

**Hisoka's wonderful, awesome, quite nice, very swell day**

** HIsoka Kurosaki awoke reluctant to get out of bed. it was Wednesday. Oh how he hated Wednesdays. Tsuzuki was always in a mid-week slump, it being the day farthest from the weekend. Wednesdays always sucked for Hisoka. 'You know what? Fine. I'll have a bad day today. It can pour, Tsuzuki can do absolutely no work, i don't care. I'll just have a bad day.' **

** Having decided this, the blond shinigami went to pull back the curtains. The sun burst through and Hisoka saw it was a beautiful day outside. Birds flew through the sky, flowers bloomed, and a slight breeze rattled the leaves. A perfect start to a nice day. The boy frowned.'My bad day in sot starting too great.' **

** On Wednesday mornings, Hisoka knew his neighbors enjoyed doing their laundry VERY early and used all the hot water. What he didn't know was today his neighbors washing machine had broken. So even though he expected an ice cold shower, what he got was a steamy fest of niceness. He scowled during the whole event.**

** When Hisoka moved to brush his teeth, he remembered he had run out of toothpaste yesterday and hadn't had time to by more. 'Here comes the bad day.' Just then, there was a knock on his door. He answered the door prepared for a salesman of some sort, but he found one of his neighbors instead. She was holding something in her hand. "Oh, Kurosaki-kun!" she exclaimed, like she thought someone else would answer HIS door." Good morning! I was brushing my teeth and realized i accidentally bought two tubes. I only need one so i thought, you living alone and all," she craned her neck to look behind him, "you might like the other." She offered the tube.**

** Hisoka sighed. 'Another perfectly good bad thwarted.' "Perfect timing. I just realized i had run out and thought i wouldn't be able to brush my teeth. Thanks." He sadly took the tube. The woman looked pleased and turned to go. But at the last second, she turned back. "ummm, if your big brother(?) comes to visit again, i would love to meet him." Then she scuttled away.**

** 'Aaah. Tsuzuki. BIg brother? We could never be related.' Hisoka inspected the tube. Just his luck. It was the purple sparkly kind with the blue dino on it. The kind he'd been dying to try, but too embarrassed to buy. " It's okay. im sure it tastes horrid. all chemically and stuffs. This bad day is still rolling.' But no. When brushed his teeth, he was shocked to find it tasted natural and like violets, his 3rd favorite tasting flower.( Yeah, Hisoka eats flowers when no ones looking. Got a problem with that?) Another thwart.**

** With a glance at his watch, the boys eyes got bigger then normal. He was 15 minutes late for work already! As he hurried with getting dressed, he couldn't squench a little feeling of triumph. 'Bad day well on the way.'**

** When he got to work, Hisoka was surprised to find Tatsumi-san in the joint break room. 'Shouldn't he be working? It's *glance at watch* 8:40. ' " Sorry i'm late. I guess i overslept." Tatsumi-san frowned, looked at the wall clock and laughed. "so even Kurosaki-kun falls prey! Don't worry. Daylights saving, hm? We set all the clocks back an hour last night. You're early."**

** The boy cursed his luck. " Oh well. I'm sure Tsuzuki will manage to ruin my day. Being late and not doing his work and such.' Au contraire, mon ami! On that particular Wednesday, Tsuzuki had a bet with Tatsumi-san. If he could go all work hours as a normal employee, Tatsumi-san had to buy him all the cake he could eat. Easy-peasy.**

** At 8:00, Tsuzuki walked in, right on time. Hisoka's jaw dropped. "Good morning, Hisoka. Lets get a lot of work done today, capiche?" The youth thought his jaw would fall off when he saw his partner sit down and right off start reading one of the papers. It was signed with a flourish of the hand, then on to the next one. This miracle continued all morning. **

** As soon as the clock struck noon, lunch time, Tsuzuki dropped his pen and stood, stretching. " Whooo! That was hard! Half-way done. Lets go grab lunch. Hisoka felt his stummy rumble. 'I missed breakfast. Oh well. It's a bad day, eh? What can i do?' But there was a tiny part of him that grinned, pumped his fist and shouted " Oh yeah! Without even trying! BOOM-BABY!"**

** At the cafeteria, Hisoka was planning the afternoon out. It was dreaded Wednesday which meant too sweet eggs and too greasy pizza. Usually bringing his own lunch, he'd only had this meal once and knew that he never wanted it again. so down the hatch. Then it was back to work for 5 hours. Afterwards he'd go straight home and crash on the couch for the day. Easy breezy. Or so he thought.**

** Seemingly out of nowhere popped Wakaba-san. "Hi guys! I made lunch to commemorate the lovely weather. I made enough for you too. Come!" While Tsuzuki jumped for joy, HIsoka cursed the wonderful weather. 'Can't it tell i'm trying to have a bad day here?" Apparently not.**

** Under teh sun, the 3 shinigami divvied up the food. ("Hajime-chan is sick today." Wakaba-san had explained. ' If only i could be so lucky.') The main dish was jam filled cresants. " Oh goodie. I kinda despise jam.' Hisoka took a bite expecting (hoping) for the ickiness. He was sorely mistaken. The jam was from sakura petals. His second favorite flower. He gulped it down and tried to smile. It was more of a grimace. "Delicious." He cringed, though Wakaba-san appeared happy enough. So on they ate.**

** 'So lunch was decimated. It's okay. A bad afternoon can ruin a day quick." So he believed, and is true, but he was disappointed. Chief Konoe ordered him to help in the library for the time being. 'Shit. The library. My favorite place. I don't know if i can be UN-happy in such a pace. A true test of will.'**

** So Hisoka headed for the library, his impending doom. The Gushoshin brothers greeted him warmly and said he was to shelve books for the day. 'Good. My least favorite job. Now if only a shelf falls on me or something of the like, it'll all work out.' **

** It went smoothly. The only shelf that fell was small and knocked over by a potion bloated Dr. Watari. Hisoka had a sneaky feeling the shelf had purposely missed him. After this incident the owls sent the boy out with the new installment of his favorite series. they were nice that way. 'Damn ass-hole birds.'**

** Still determined to have a bad day, then teen let out a hissypissy huff and sat in a burr bush. Or tried. And failed. Behind the bush was a hill Hisoka had previously not know existed. Now tumbling down it, it was kinda heard to miss. 'This is more like it' **

**Against his intentions, he landed safely by a pond. In a patch of daisies. Surrounded by butterflies. 'Oh my golly geezers! This place is awesome. Stupid bush, having a hill behind it. Giving in, Hisoka took out his book and read, torturing himself by not munching on the daisies( his allllll time favorite flowers.'**

** Next thing he knew, he was opening his eyes. He'd been asleep. 'Oh dang-nab-it! The weather is too damn nice i fell asleep.' He looked at his watch. 7:23. Which meant 6:23. Fabulous. Now not even work can ruin my day, seeing as its over. Guess i'll head home. At least i still have to go through the bush. **

** Nope. He was wrong. When he turned, the blond realized he couldn't go that way. too steep. But near by was a convenient beaten trail leading up. 'Wooonderful. A lovely exit through a gap between trees. Smashing and dashing.' He picked up his book and started the trudge home. **

** Back at his apartment, despite his nap, Hisoka found himself exhausted. Being continually thwarted was hard work. He had just flopped on the couch when a knock came at the door. "OOOOOOH! Thats it! Leave me alone. I just ant to go to bed and end this terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day! IS that too much to ask?!" Even though this was all yelled face down into a pillow, the shout was loud enough for the knocker to hear clearly. The boy heard the retreat as he realized what he said had been oh so true. It HAD been a terrible, horrible, good, bad day. Things just refused to go his way. ' Ha! I did have a bad day. Take that.'**

** But it wasn't til he was drifting to sleep that he also realized something about his day. 'I just made day of good fortune into a horrid experience. How depressing.'**

** The next morning Hisoka found out what the knocker had wanted all by himself. The pipes in the building were going loopy and causing high water pressure at random. This was discovered when he tried to turn on his shower. The shower head broke off. No shower. He stepped on his now favorite tube of toothpaste and it all squirted out. He was way late for work from the clean up. Tsuzuki had caught a cold from all the hard work and was sneezing over all the papers he didn't sign. Which was all of them.**

** For lunch, late so no home lunch, Hisoka was forced to eat soggy tofu and uber-burnt potatoes. Ick. That afternoon he was made to run errands for everyone in the summons department. Lazy bums. When he got home, he was so tired he collapsed in his hall doorway, half in the apartment half out. And today he'd been TRYING to have a GOOD day. THWART!**

***A nte i'd like to put n is, why the ehll does he have blonde hair? and green eyes?!  
**


End file.
